


【德哈】「Honey Bunny」

by TesserLee



Series: BUNNY in the house [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 一个同居ing的甜蜜小情侣的日常故事
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: BUNNY in the house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966459
Kudos: 22





	【德哈】「Honey Bunny」

**Author's Note:**

> 德哈 现代paro NC-17
> 
> 无魔法所以无人员伤亡全员健在设定
> 
> ⚠️有车/内含情趣内衣play  
> 罗赫提及
> 
> 梗来自https://m.weibo.cn/2209225647/4539773974741624  
> 祝阅读愉快！

1  
德拉科最近很头大，自家的美丽男友哈利已经冷落他好几天了。  
倒也不是有了什么矛盾，更不是感情出了什么问题，他俩依旧是整个伦敦最相爱最甜蜜的夫夫，只是波特先生——最近迷上了刷T1kT0k。

在德拉科独自坐在床上看了第394次时间后终于忍无可忍——  
“破特！已经很晚了，别再盯着手机傻笑了！快来睡觉！我明天还要上班！”  
“哈哈哈！！！我一定要给你看一看这个视频！真的太好笑了啦！！！”  
“你是没听到我说话吗？”  
“嗯…？”哈利很艰难地把视线从手机上转移到了正撇着嘴角的德拉科脸上，“你说了什么呀？”  
“…算了，我先睡了，明早有工作。”

行吧，德拉科今天也是没有捞到美人陪睡的一天。

天刚蒙蒙亮，德拉科就早早地出了门。  
阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙抚摸着哈利的脸，在那一缕光揉上了他的眼睛时，他眯了眯眼，醒了过来。

为了保证哈利在被闹钟叫醒或睡到自然醒之前不被别的什么打扰到睡眠，在睡前保证好窗帘已经严丝合缝地拉好了，本应该是德拉科的日课。

哈利够到放在床头柜上的手机瞄了一眼时间。  
“八点…德拉科已经出门上班了呢。”夹带着一点鼻音的声音听起来还有一些委屈，他把自己砸回了床上，拉上被子蒙住了自己。  
没有接着睡着的哈利探出一只手摸了摸德拉科那半边的床铺，床单已经凉凉的了，本该有半边是属于德拉科的被子正被自己压着一半盖着一半。

哈利从被子里探出头，只把那对漂亮的绿色眼睛露在外面。  
而叫醒了自己的那束阳光仍旧执着的眷恋在哈利的脸上。

回忆起昨天晚上，哈利只隐隐约约记得德拉科不太高兴了，自己爬上床的时候德拉科已经睡着了——背对着自己这边。  
“都没给我拉好窗帘……”哈利躲在被子里嘟囔着，“德拉科昨晚上到底在生什么气呀？”

梅林的平角裤，我们的哈利还没搞清楚德拉科昨儿个晚上不开心的原因呢！

2  
哈利正在休假。  
事实上，只要他想，每天都休假也不是不可以。  
毕竟作为名声赫赫的波特家的少爷，他又有什么可忙活的呢？  
但这不符合哈利的性格，他讨厌无所事事。在自家单位上班，但他从未有过敷衍之意，工作起来可谓是十足的狂人，废寝忘食都不足以形容他的拼命。

这次休假也是一个事发突然。  
在完成了一个企划后，因为好几天没有好好吃饭也没好好睡觉，他在公司晕了过去。

于是有了这次的假期，他的顶头上司——他的父亲詹姆·波特强行给他放假了。  
“禁止工作！去休息！去好好放松调养一段时间！”

哈利晕过去之后直接被运到了德拉科工作的医院——马尔福医院。  
是的，德拉科·马尔福也是一位的少爷，出身于医学世家，天赋和努力将他造就成了一位非常优秀非常出色的医生。

“过度劳累，轻度脱水，低血糖，睡眠不足。他到底在干什么…”  
看着诊断报告，德拉科医生一个头比两个大。  
明明自己是一名医生，自家男朋友却是如此不重视自己的身体…德拉科脑子里一半是担心一半是生气。

于是德拉科向自己的顶头上司——他的父亲卢修斯·马尔福请了一周的假，决心要呆在家里好好照顾和调养调养自己这位长不大的让人操心的男朋友。

出院那天，德拉科开车带哈利回家。  
医院门口，一对父母朝着他们车的方向点了点头——  
虽然没有明面上说出来，但詹姆和莉莉都很中意这位准儿婿。

3  
毕竟是小情侣，毕竟是年轻人，有休假总是很快乐的。  
假期的头几天，有德拉科陪着照顾着，他们说想说的话做爱做的事，快活似神仙。  
一周的时间在蜜意浓情和欢声笑语中转瞬即逝。

第八天，德拉科复工了。

也是从这天开始，哈利明白了一个人呆着家里的时间真的很漫长。  
哈利把家里收拾了一遍，又透彻研究了求赫敏求了好几天 她才给他发来的报表和资料，甚至洋洋洒洒写了一篇论文，再看看新闻，再小憩一会儿；睡醒之后独处的寂寞驱使哈利给德拉科发了消息，但不想打扰他太多，故也只有寥寥几条来往；…

几天里他把能想到的消磨时间的事情都做了一遍，然后他说——  
“好闲啊！！”

于是在第十二天，哈利打给父亲电话询问什么时候可以复工。  
得到了拒绝的答复后，哈利虚无地瘫在了沙发上看着天花板。

来电铃声打破了宁静，是罗恩。  
“嘿伙计！一切都好吗！”罗恩的声音一如既往的夹带着快乐。  
“都挺好的！就是…一个人呆着稍微有点无聊。”哈利低头看着自己的手指说到。  
“Bloody hell！？那只白鼬不陪着你吗？”罗恩总喜欢这样称呼常年穿着白大褂的马尔福先生。  
“他陪了我一周啦！前两天才回医院继续工作…”  
“你总替马尔福说话。要我说他就该陪着你一起休假！”虽然打断了哈利的话，但罗恩罕见的用了姓氏来称呼德拉科。  
“病人可等不了那么久！我还是很理解他的…！”是来自工作狂伴侣的相互理解。  
“好了好了！哈利！你又要发表工作至上的理论了！”罗恩显然见识过哈利的那套诡辩言论，“说起来你知道T1kT0k吗？你要是闲着不如玩一玩试试？”  
“嗯…好”哈利不走心地应着，显然他不太感兴趣。  
“伙计，听我说，其实我今天打给你其实是有别的事情啦～”罗恩的语气中竟带着诡异的腼腆，“关于那个跟你同事的he…赫敏·格兰杰…！我…想”  
哈利想起在公司年会他们三个一起聊天时，隐约嗅到过的这两人之间的暧昧气息，也就猜到了百分之九十几了。  
“我明白了。”哈利的敏锐总体现在别人的事上。  
……

结束了和罗恩的聊天，又回到了只有哈利和他自己的局面了。  
百无聊赖，哈利打开和德拉科的聊天界面，发出去的“我好想你”还没收到回复。  
“他好像在忙呀…”哈利跟自己或是跟空气说着。

罗恩的话突然浮现在脑海，但想回忆起那个app的名字对哈利来说却是很费劲——这该死的不感兴趣的事情就不放在心上也不进脑子主义！  
“我可不愿意再问罗恩一次它叫什么！”  
也不知哈利是倔强还是单纯地不想再听罗恩对赫敏绵绵不绝的赞美诗。

打开软件商店，他在搜索栏输入了用尽力气也仅仅只想起来的一个“T”，期待着自动联想搜索可以帮帮他。  
大数据时代没让他失望。  
联想搜索的第一个结果便是罗恩提过的T1kT0k，哈利看到这个名字便找回了那段记忆，失而复得的记忆甚至让哈利轻声说了一句Brilliant。

哈利很快沉迷其中，独处得到了寄托。

于是便有了德拉科因为一个软件而被冷落了好几天的局面。

4  
时间回到今天。

哈利蒙着头又睡了一会儿后终于起了床，洗漱完自己下厨做了一顿brunch。  
该说不说，和德拉科在一起之后，托手艺好的马尔福的福，哈利的厨艺也是有了显著进步。  
“…跟只会泡个泡面的你相比，做出多么简单的菜那也都是有显著进步了。”他毒舌的恋人如是评价。

吃好，收拾完碗碟，哈利坐在沙发上看了好久的书——体感上已经过了很久了。

“德拉科怎么还不回来…”哈利合上书又看了看时间，“wow…才三点！那还早呢…”  
哈利摸到手机，又点开了T1kT0k。  
毕竟这东西消磨时间真的很效，哈利只当是合理浪费时间，却还没意识到自己渐重的网瘾行为。

“嗯？”一条带着「今日热搜top1」提示的视频成功勾起了哈利的兴趣。  
“最辣衣服挑战…”  
哈利咬了咬下唇，嘴角勾起了一个上扬的弧度。略加思考，想起来明天是德拉科的休息日。于是实践能力极强的哈利放下手机走进了卧室——  
他想起了当他和德拉科宣布在一起了的时候，他那靠谱的好兄弟罗恩送给他的布料少到可怜的被世间称为情趣内衣的衣服。

当找出那套压箱底的衣服拎起来审视时，哈利耳朵却不自觉地红了，内心暗自吐槽这都已经不算是布料了——半透明的蕾丝构成了整件衣服；下装更是过分，前后两片三角形的蕾丝被一根细带子连接，两侧似乎只能靠两条粉色的缎带系起来固定。  
更让人害羞的，是后面的那片蕾丝上缀着一个毛球，显而易见，那会成为哈利兔的尾巴。看到毛球的时候哈利才注意到了和衣服放在一起的兔耳头饰。  
“Bloody hell…！”哈利可以说是惊呼，他的内心也的确是退却了一秒，但他又实在是太想看德拉科的反应了，挣扎片刻他还是选择穿上了这个色情兔套装。

站在镜子前上下打量自己的哈利在想什么呢？  
这套衣服可以说是把什么都遮住了，但又什么都没遮住。胸前的两颗若隐若现的蹭着胸前的蕾丝，精壮的腰身在自胸衣下缘垂下的下摆里显得纤细而诱人，而下半身的性器靠一片蕾丝一根带子也是断然兜不住的。  
哈利手上还拿着兔耳朵，犹豫着戴在了头上。  
他完整地成为了一只小兔子——然后他捂住了自己早就红到熟透了的脸。  
“啊啊啊！！！”

哈利抓起一条毯子把自己严实地裹了起来，仿佛从卧室房间到客厅的路上会有人窥到他一般。  
打着赤脚小跑到沙发上蜷腿坐下，摸起手机给德拉科发了一条消息。

“快回家了嘛？(´･Д･)」”  
回复意外地来得很快。  
“亲爱的对不起，突然有一台手术，我得晚点才能回去了。你晚上自己做点东西吃，要多吃些。爱你的德拉科”  
“嗯嗯！你专心工作吧！等你！”

哈利又放下了手机，不知为何，他觉得今天就尤为自私地想要德拉科能优先自己，也许是还在意着昨天晚上的德拉科，又也许是期待德拉科看到自己毯子底下的装束的反应。  
于是哈利思考了一会儿，给德拉科补了一条消息。

“兔子太寂寞会死掉的。🐰”

5  
做了整整五个小时手术的德拉科揉着太阳穴走出手术室。回到办公室整理好文件资料和报告后已经是夜里九点了，他向后靠进办公椅伸了个懒腰。  
随后拿出手机看到了一条五小时前的短信：  
“兔子太寂寞会死掉的。🐰”  
他不禁笑出了声——“他这又是哪一出呢？”  
不得不说，想到有一个可爱的恋人还在家里等着自己，这的确是能让德拉科·马尔福医生喜上眉梢的事情。

“赶紧收拾收拾回家吧。”

此时此刻，累到腰都快直不起来的德拉科正期盼着明天一天的短暂假期，期待着和哈利腻在一起一整天的时光，“如果他不是把我晾在一边玩他那该死的手机的话就是再好不过了。”他如是说道。

放下包挂好外套，他走到厨房看了看冰箱，估计了一下那些蔬菜肉类的分量，“他又没吃晚饭吧…”德拉科不免有些头疼。  
摸黑走到卧室门口，依靠一些室外的光隐约看到了床上被子的隆起的轮廓，大概是等自己等到累了就睡了吧，德拉科甚至有些自责，本可以早点回家陪陪他的。

洗完澡又准备了一些简单的食物——如果哈利半夜饿醒来了也不至于没有吃的。  
德拉科也确是累到快睁不开眼了，走进卧室调高了两度空调，躺上床就很快睡着了。

6  
“唔……”  
夏天总是天亮得很早，哈利感受到了变强的光线，挤出了几个音节以示抱怨，然后低着头钻向身边的人，企图找寻一个…遮光物。

德拉科是被拱醒的。  
一个黑色的脑袋不停往自己怀里拱着，德拉科眯起眼睛，瞬间明白自己昨晚上忘了拉好窗帘。他用手圈住哈利的腰，想着安抚一下自家宝贝再起身去替他拉好窗帘，然后他们接着睡一个美美的觉。  
事情在德拉科摸到哈利腰部背部的面料时变得始料未及起来。柔软却又感受得到纹理的触感…——  
这可不是哈利的棉质睡衣的触感！  
清醒只需要一瞬间，德拉科脑子里面涌入了无数个想法：“我难道走错房间了？？怎么可能，我用钥匙开的门！而且不用多想，这味道这触感这身形这…总之这肯定是哈利！……”  
他坐起身来，哈利突然又失去了避光港，不满地哼哼了几句。  
德拉科一把掀起被子，映入眼帘的景象也太过冲击：蕾丝裹身的哈利，下半身四舍五入什么都没穿的哈利，侧趴着正好露出了那个该死可爱的兔尾巴的哈利……

德拉科已经硬了。

他一时之间不知道该说些什么，哈利还在哼哼着，“德拉科………你干嘛呀…我想睡觉呜呜…”  
大早上的让一个近一周没有性生活的男人看这个，罪魁祸首还想睡觉？？  
这么想着的德拉科已经行动了，抬手脱了上半身的睡衣后，他把哈利翻了过来，跨坐在哈利的大腿上，这才注意到掉在枕侧的兔耳朵——他明白了昨天那条短信的意思。  
他拿起那个头箍，将它插进黑发之间，手滑到身下人脸颊两侧，捧着他视如珍宝的男人的脸，在他嘴上轻吻了一下。  
“可以醒了吗？My honey bunny？以一个真爱之吻的力量。”  
“你大早上的…发什么情呢………”哈利纯粹的绿色眸子对上德拉科的那片灰蓝色，又低头看了一眼自己……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”惊慌的尖叫是来自哈利，他完全忘了自己就穿成那样睡着了，还一觉睡到了早上，现在的他正慌乱的右手忙着挡住自己的关键部位左手努力地拽着被子企图躲起来。  
德拉科怎会如他所愿，他左手抓着哈利勉强遮挡着下体的那只手，扣在了哈利颈侧的床上，右手用指尖从脸颊顺着脖颈来到胸前又滑到肚子。  
哈利脸红红的，鼻子也红红的，泫然若泣的样子，他的眼角也红红的。  
“谁才是发情了？你这只不乖的小兔子。”德拉科的手指在哈利的小腹上打圈，“这难道不是你的求偶行为吗？”  
松开了哈利的手，德拉科掀起哈利腰间的下摆，蕾丝的纹理在哈利压着睡着的时候被转印在了他的腰侧，泛红的痕迹带来了意想不到的催情效果，德拉科只觉得这波视觉冲击已经把自己撩拨得不行了。他俯下身细细亲吻，引得哈利推着他的头说好痒快停下。  
“德…德拉科！我就是…看了个视频！我也好奇你会是什么反应…就……没别的意思！…”

视频…又是视频，德拉科突然觉得气不打一处来。这些天哈利在T1kT0k沉浸于令人眼花缭乱的视频里折损了多少他俩的共处时光！现在的境况，德拉科只觉得自己的所作所为都被那该死的视频给支配了，竟都开始怀疑哈利究竟是不是真心想跟自己做点什么。

“那就这样吧，你接着睡吧。”突然和无形的情敌赌气的德拉科起身准备自己去厕所解决一下，“刚刚那会儿的反应你满意了吗？”  
哈利愣住了，因为他不知道德拉科怎么又突然这样了，自己说错了什么话吗？  
但他知道他不能让德拉科就这么从床上下去，不管是从情绪方面还是从生理需求方面上来说，目前放德拉科下床都是不可行的。  
“德拉科！”哈利在德拉科正要站起来的时候一把拉住了他，结果膝盖一软，两个人都躺倒在了床上。  
“还有什么事吗？不睡了？”德拉科有点无奈。  
哈利爬上德拉科的胸口，亲吻他的锁骨，兔耳朵在德拉科的眼前晃来晃去。  
“兔子太寂寞会死掉的…”哈利趴在德拉科身上委屈巴巴抬眼看着他说道，用嘴唇顺着颈侧亲到脸颊，又用自己已经硬起来的阴茎蹭了蹭德拉科的大腿，“你不要你的honey bunny了吗？”声音里甚至沾染了一点哭腔。  
爱人如此盛情邀请，纵使刚刚再生气，还拒绝就有点不是人了，何况他俩其实根本无法生对方太久的气，两人也从来只将那些矛盾视作是情趣意味的小打小闹。

“看似针锋相对，实则是在调情。”赫敏曾如此评价两人。

7  
德拉科把手放到哈利的后颈上下摩挲了一会儿，指尖插入他的黑发，然后翻身把他压在了身下，扣住他的后脑勺交换了一个深吻。  
哈利的舌头顺从地配合着德拉科灵活的侵入，侵入方并不给被侵入的人喘息的空间，没来得及吞下去的津液就顺着下巴流了下来。空间里的水声被放大，哈利感觉自己一定脸红得不像话。德拉科依依不舍地放过他的口腔，哈利眼里蒙着水汽喘息着——事实上他连耳根都红了。  
灰蓝色的眼睛盯着眼前的旖旎风光舔了一下嘴角，他往下移动来到胸前，隔着蕾丝亲吻着哈利右边的那颗。  
“德……德拉科…”尾音好听地上扬着，哈利的腰不自觉地扭动着，挺着胸往德拉科的方向送，“呜…也摸摸这边……”  
金发的男人一边轻咬着逐渐变硬的殷红一点一边开了口：“还是一只贪婪的小兔子？”他腾出托着后脑勺的右手，揉上了另一边的软肉，用两根手指夹着那粒揉搓拉扯。  
“嗯…我都想要……”  
“你想要的我都会给你。”

德拉科另一只手也没闲着，抚摸着哈利敏感的侧腰，又滑向了身下人的大腿内侧，现在已经握住把蕾丝顶到失去形状的那根的柱身了。做了这么久的爱人，他们都太清楚如何让对方舒服了。德拉科用一根手指从铃口一路滑到底部，然后换成用整个手掌包裹住轻颤着的那根，开始上下撸动，时而握紧，总能换得身下人的小声呜咽和颤抖。  
松开哈利的开始吐水的阴茎，德拉科撑起身子又跟他交换了一个吻，在分开时把自己的右手手指伸进了哈利的嘴里，  
“舔湿它，哈利。”  
明白了德拉科意图的哈利不由得夹紧了一下大腿，他期待着接下来的展开，舌头已经开始殷勤地舔着手指。德拉科从脖子锁骨一路亲了下来，嘴唇路过胸前和肚子隔着布料若有若无的触碰让哈利含着手指哼出了声，手指的主人在腰间印上的蕾丝纹理边又吻下了一串红痕，引得哈利不自觉地摆动着腰身。  
手指已经足够湿润了，德拉科抽出手指，左手揽着哈利的后腰，“趴起来好不好，宝贝。”  
“嗯…”哈利听起来有一些不情愿但还是照做了。

德拉科揉着哈利柔软的臀肉，激得身下人连带着那颗缀在蕾丝上的毛球尾巴都一起在抖，他一边拨弄了几下那颗尾巴，一边不由得低声称赞恋人的可爱。稍微拉开股间的那根带子，揉了揉穴口轻轻戳刺着，毕竟也好几天没做了，他强忍着想立刻进入的欲望，想要细致地做好扩张再品鉴甜美的恋人。  
虽然已经极力温柔了，刚探进去一个指节的时候还是让哈利轻呼出声。德拉科手指轻轻按揉着温暖的内壁，亲吻着哈利的后腰，另一只手顺着哈利背上凹进去的一条轻抚，又绕到胸前欺负起他的乳尖。  
“哈利…你太瘦了，昨天晚上又没好好吃饭…”还记着要教训他不好好照顾自己。  
“呜……等你等到睡着了嘛…嗯啊……”  
德拉科爱抚着小哈利，同时增加了一根手指，探进更深的地方，指尖来到了一个熟悉的地方按了下去，哈利的呻吟直接变了调。  
“德拉…德拉科……！别再摸…那里了呜呜……我要出来了…”  
“射出来吧，你今天是不会只射这一次的。”德拉科语气里带着些狡黠。  
在第三根手指进入的时候哈利小声尖叫着泄在了德拉科手上，他有点撑不住自己身体了，回过头想和德拉科接吻，德拉科也刚好探了身子凑了上去，他们吻得深情，德拉科手上的动作也没停下，轻轻揉着哈利刚射完的性器，很快小哈利又有了抬头的迹象。  
“色情的兔子。”后穴柔软了很多，“应该适应得差不多了吧…”，说着德拉科拔出了操着哈利的手指，一些微妙的水声让哈利的脸又红了一分。

但当德拉科换上自己的性器抵在入口时，哈利突然挣扎了起来。  
“……唔…我不要这样…呜呜呜…”  
德拉科听着觉得哈利应该是哭了起来，便俯身下去亲吻哈利的肩膀，“怎么了宝贝？”  
哈利转过头，眼睛红红的，脸上还有眼泪，委委屈屈地开了口——  
“……面做…”说得不清楚，听得也不明白。  
“嗯？你说了什么哈利？”  
…哈利奶凶地瞪了他一眼，“我说！我想…从前面做……”说完把自己的脸又藏进了枕头里。

德拉科只觉得自己又硬了一点。

他索性翻身平躺在了哈利身边拍了拍自己的大腿，“那你骑我吧。”德拉科的语气倒是轻快，哈利却觉得很为难——以这副打扮…也太羞耻了！——他一低头就能看到自己身上那轻飘飘的蕾丝面料。  
“……那你等我先把衣服脱了…”哈利羞得不行，手已经伸到了下摆。  
“不可以！”德拉科难得的强硬，意识到自己可能吓到了这只小兔子，德拉科又开了口，“难得你都穿了，我想多看看，可以吗？”他又把手探进了哈利的蕾丝下摆揉着他的宝贝的腰身，“好不好？honey bun…”还没说完，哈利已经用嘴堵上了他的嘴——真是最好的回答。  
“那…那你别一直盯着看…”

哈利跨坐在恋人的小腹上，打软的膝盖支撑着自己抬起腰微微向后撅起屁股，他一只手撩开卡在股缝里的那根带子，一手往后去找德拉科的性器，碰到的时候哈利也着实被那根的温度惊到——天知道早就硬了的德拉科忍得有多难受！想到这里哈利的眼角又不由得泛起了红，眼泪在眼眶里打转，一边扶着那根滚烫抵在了穴口，小口一张一合地准备接纳即将进入的巨大。德拉科的手扶着哈利的腰，抬起视线撞进了湿润的绿色，看到那呼之欲出的眼泪，他有点慌：“亲爱的…？”他在想是不是自己欺负过头了，“宝贝如果不愿意的话不用勉强的……”说着拍了拍哈利的腰示意换一个姿势。  
“不是…不是那个意…啊啊！”哈利有点着急，胡乱地摆着腰身，结果腿一软整个坐了进去，“呜呜…德拉科……我…我好喜欢你……唔啊…！”被恋人直球表白的德拉科又涨大了一圈。  
“因为太喜欢我了，喜欢到了要哭的程度吗？”德拉科无法抑制心动，他的甜心小兔子在他的心中狂跳，伸手揽住哈利的腰，哈利俯身低下头和他亲吻，咬着恋人嘴唇的哈利还在小声抽泣，眼泪流进两人唇齿之间，却衬得这个吻更加甜蜜，缠绵又缱绻。  
一吻结束，哈利手放在德拉科的胸口撑起身子，开始小幅度地摆动腰取悦着小德拉科，呻吟夹杂着“好大好舒服”之类的胡话从哈利被吻得通红的双唇泻出，腰肢摆动的幅度也逐渐变大，德拉科也配合着哈利的速率一下一下地往上顶着。  
“啊…嗯啊……德…拉科………你顶到…了呜呜…”  
“嗯…？”德拉科又想要调戏一下可爱的恋人了，“我顶到哪里了？”说着又恶趣味地往那一点重重的一顶。  
“啊啊……！…你好…坏！你明明就……啊嗯啊…知道！”哈利被顶到失神，头上的兔耳头饰也在摇晃中脱离了本来的位置，似乎下一秒就要彻底掉下，“要坏掉了…呜呜……！”  
德拉科抱住哈利坐起身，替他调整好了兔耳的位置——他发现自己的爱人整个人都泛着粉色，白里透红的很是可爱，被自己吮吸过的地方有着稍微深色些的更富有情色意味的红，怎会有人能把可爱和色情结合得如此完美！捧着哈利的脸吻去了眼角的眼泪，又在脸颊一下一下地轻啄，最后用舌头舔了一下他的嘴唇，额头贴着额头，看着眼前人水汪汪的眸子。“太漂亮了，哈利，我的宝贝小兔子。”然后重重地压上了哈利的唇，下身又开始激烈地运动。哈利圈住德拉科的脖子，甜腻的嗯嗯啊啊全都融化在了德拉科的口里，落进他的胃里，再变成更浓的情更蜜的意融入了空气。在嘴里的氧气快被搜刮干净时，德拉科终于舍得放开哈利的唇，他伏在德拉科颈侧小口咬着亲着，偶尔仰起头在德拉科耳边呜咽着。  
德拉科手在哈利后腰抚摸着往下，逐渐接近他们交合的地方，食指和中指夹住毛球尾巴，剩下的三根手指开始挤弄着股缝，刺激得哈利猛地夹紧了后面，德拉科被夹得差点没把持住，“嘶…哈利像只真的小兔子一样呢…”德拉科在哈利耳边吹着气，“摸摸尾巴是会有感觉的吗…？”说着手指又用上了力。  
哈利似乎是被他提醒了，自己还戴着兔耳“长着”兔尾——他就是操着自己的人的专属小兔子。玩心大起的他推着德拉科的肩膀，隔出一个暧昧的距离，微微颔首再抬眼，偏着头眼神略带迷离地看着德拉科，然后又抱住德拉科凑到他耳边轻柔吐气——  
“呜…德拉科……好饿哦…快用胡萝卜喂饱小兔子吧…好不好…？”  
上扬的尾音将性感渲染到了极致。  
“Fuck…”德拉科低骂了一句，有点粗暴地把哈利推到了床上，双手撑在哈利身体两侧大开大合地操干着。“啊…德…科……慢一点啊…！”哈利被突然的冲刺搞得神魂颠倒，呻吟也被撞得破碎，双腿勾上了德拉科的腰，想要拉进和他的距离。  
“哈利…you are so fucking hot…”德拉科俯下身献上了忠诚的一个吻，“我爱你，我的甜心宝贝。”  
再抽插了十几次后，哈利尖叫着攀上了顶峰，德拉科也交代在了哈利的体内。

8  
德拉科把几乎晕过去的人扛去清洁——事实上在浴室他们又来了一次。  
没办法，还没来得及脱下那套情趣内衣哈利就迷迷糊糊地打开了花洒，打湿的蕾丝贴在满是红痕的身体上，哈利难耐地拉扯着一根根带子…那美景——

“我直接就硬了。”德拉科医生是这么说的。

9  
总算办完事了也清洁好了，德拉科把人抱到沙发上，又从冰箱里拿出昨天晚上备好的食物加热好放到他面前，“你先吃些垫垫肚子，我再去做一点。”说着又钻进厨房忙活了。  
哈利看着恋人为自己忙活的背影，思考了一会儿不禁笑出了声——他想他已经搞明白前天晚上德拉科生气的理由了。  
“德拉科！”哈利趴在沙发扶手上对着厨房说，“你不觉得你太喜欢我了吗？”  
“哈？”系着围裙的男人转过身，手上还拿着个平底锅，“你才发现吗？”  
“是啊！我才发现，你还会吃手机软件的醋…真是个醋坛子！”哈利笑得有些放肆了。  
德拉科放下平底锅，边解围裙边往哈利的方向走。  
“只有你。”他蹲在沙发扶手前，语调温柔，语气认真而坚定，“哈利，我好喜欢你。”  
“才不信…你都不给我拉好窗帘…”哈利把半张脸埋进手肘弯里，掩饰着自己的脸红，“…这两天都没拉好呢。”耳尖的红色还是出卖了他。  
观察到了一切的德拉科，暗暗感叹自家恋人怎能如此可爱，他伸出手揉了揉黑色的脑袋，在发顶印下了一个吻。  
“臭德拉科，昨天晚上让我等那么久…我感觉我等你等了一个世纪！”难得任性的发言。  
“噢宝贝！这些天你可是一直陪着手机不陪我呢！”德拉科也较起劲来。  
“你不在家的时候手机陪了我那么久，你回来了当然就换我来陪陪它了！”哈利理直气壮，仿佛真的就该是这个道理一般。  
“可是你的男朋友让谁来陪呢？他在医院想了你一整天呢…”德拉科甚至撇出了八字眉做了一个委屈的表情。  
哈利看着德拉科的表情又忍俊不禁，他带着好听的笑声凑上前在德拉科嘴角印上一个吻。  
“快去做点好吃的弥补我一下啦！马尔福医生～”故意用平时不常用的称呼来撒娇——也算是他们俩的日常小情趣了。  
德拉科捏了一下哈利的鼻子，哈利皱皱鼻子发出不满的一声哼哼。  
“等你吃饱了再找你算账，破特。”医生语气中的笑意根本无处掩藏。  
“这么多年了怎么还来爆破音…”等德拉科走进厨房之后，哈利摸着自己滚烫的脸小声嘟囔。他抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，想起刚刚德拉科认真的样子，又把头埋向了膝盖。

“只有你。”

过了一会，像是下定了决心一般，他抬起头，回过头冲着厨房——  
“德拉科！！”  
“怎么啦？”厨房里的男人尽量大声地回应着。  
“我也好喜欢你！”

10  
哈利似乎又想起了什么，掏出手机编辑了一条消息发送给了自己的父亲。

11  
第二天罗恩接到通知——上司给他调了个工位。他抱怨着收拾办公用品和资料来到新的工位，安排好自己新的工作环境后，一个令他魂牵梦绕的声音入了耳：  
“你好，韦斯莱先生，我是赫敏·格兰杰，你的新邻座同事！”赫敏伸出手。  
罗恩盯着伸到面前的手，瞪大眼睛张着嘴抬起头看着眼前的人，“Brilliant！”，他意识到有些失态，手握成拳头放到嘴边掩着清了清嗓子，“格兰杰小姐！我是罗恩·韦斯莱，叫我罗恩就行！”  
“赫敏。”赫敏又晃了晃手示意罗恩基本礼节，在罗恩与她握手时，赫敏不着痕迹地掩饰着喜悦又开了口：“我们会共事得很愉快的，我想。”

哈利收到了两条短信。  
“哈利！！我的好兄弟！！谢谢你！ 罗恩”  
“给你发了资料和报表的谢礼吗？我很满意，谢谢！ 赫敏”

12  
至于哈利为什么为了帮罗恩甚至动用了特权，哈利认为这其中的缘由他一辈子也不会告诉罗恩的。

“就当是替德拉科还了一只兔子的礼吧！”

Fin


End file.
